


Teen Titans; A High School AU

by charmanderkitty4



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmanderkitty4/pseuds/charmanderkitty4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A High school AU I thought of. I tried to place everyone in it. Hope you enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New school, new loneliness

“Have a productive first day of school, Robin. Try To enjoy your time and make some new friends, alright? I will be here at 2 to pick you up." 

Grandpa Al drove the mercadies away, leaving Robin standing at the front of his new school. Robin huffed, scowling at the ground. His left shoe was untied, but he could care less. He did not even want to get up this morning, but now, he was here. 

 _Why did I have to change schools?  This is all Dad’s fault. Stupid dad._  He kicked a small rock by his feet. It hit a blue van across the parking lot, startling some kids. He let out a long, rough sigh. He reached into the breast pocket on his favorite red shirt. Pulling out his sunglasses, he adjusted them on his face, pulled up his shorts, and turned towards Jump High school. Located in the middle of nowhere, this is the place were Robin would spent the last two years of school before moving again for college. Robin didn't even see the point of going to school at this point. He already knew what he wanted to do after school; join the Gotham Police academy and become a Police officer. High school was boring to him, but his dad would never forgive him if he dropped out. _Well, At least it is near the ocean._ Robin glared at the entrance, hoping that the entire school would just explode, so that we wouldn't have to go, but after a few minutes, he slumped up the stairs.

The office reeked of plastic and floor polish.  Robin walked up to the front desk, waited for assistance, and then pressed the little bell on the front table. _Ting, ting, ting, ting._  A woman was furiously typing at the counter. She stopped and turned towards him, flashing a sharp glance. She was a tall woman with short black hair. She glanced at him over her glasses, looking extremely annoyed.

“Well…” she questioned. She had a hint of an accent, it almost sounded French. “I don’t have all day child, what do you want?”  

“I am…um…here for my class schedule.” Robin’s tone was a bit sarcastic, because what else would a child be in the office for the first day of school? The woman glared at him, but turned to her computer monitor. As she signed in, robin noticed her name plate. _Mrs. Rouge_ , _hu_ h? Robin was sure he had heard that name before. Maybe in one of the old French movies grandpa made him watch. A slight cough caught his attention. The woman was staring at him with a impatient look.

“First and last name, please.” She drew out the please, to show her annoyance. 

“Wayne. Robin Wayne.” She rolled her eyes at his name, typing his information into the computer. She printed his schedule out on a cream colored paper and handed it to him over the large counter.

“Listen child, this is your one and only schedule this semester, so don’t lose it or destroy it,” she glared at him. He nodded and retrieved his schedule. As he left the office he turned and watched her typing away at the computer. _I should try to avoid the office from now on_ , Robin though, and headed off to his first class.

First class of the day, Math 101 in room 203. Robin had some difficulty finding the room, because all of the room numbers are grouped in odds and evens, but he eventually found it at the end of the 200 hallway. There were already a few kids inside. Robin walked inside and took a seat in the farthest left corner of the room. After he had set all his materials on his desk, he looked around the room. The kids were grouped together, conversing about summer and how much they hated math. There were some posters in the room, but nothing too eye catching or worth Robin’s time. Robin took a small book from his bag and leaned back in his chair to read. He was enjoying the antics of the characters when something whizzed by his head. Surprised, he turned his head to see what had hit the back wall. It was a figurine of some hero in blue and black. Its arm had come off and he had been ripped from his pedestal. Robin, now knowing that it was not anything dangerous, then looked for who threw the toy. A rather large red headed boy stood in the front of the class with a much smaller boy caught in his headlock. A girl with purple streaks sat on the desk opposite them, laughing at the small boy’s struggle. The small boy had messy brown hair covered with a black beanie and wore a hero tee with the words” Doom Patrol”. He was what was known at Robin’s last school as a weirdo.  The larger boy began to tighten his grip around the nerds neck, bringing forth an inaudibly scream. The girl giggled louder.

“Hey, I wonder if we squeeze him long enough, would his brain leak out of his ears? “She questioned the large boy. A smile grew on his face, and the small boys face started to turn green. Robin’s eyes narrowed. He hated people like these two, people who picked on the weak because it amused them.  He knew that getting in a fight would be trouble, but he could not just let those two kill that poor weirdo.

“Hey!” Robin shouted as he slammed his book on the desk. The three kids in the front turned towards him, confused. The girl got off her desk, placing her hand on her hip and giving robin a good look over. “Let him go. He did nothing to deserve that.” The girl scowled at him.

“He did so,” she sassed at him,” he breathed the same air as me. That is something that deserves a good beating. Who are you anyway?” Before Robin could answer, she lifted a hand. She walked into the center of the room, her purple plaid skirt swaying with her hips. “Listen new kid, I don’t know what rock you crawled out from, but around here you either keep your mouth shut when we play or you take his place.” She motioned to her large friend, who intimidatingly squeezed a little harder around the boy’s trachea. “I mean, you must be stupid to think you can talk to me that way.” She was egging him on, daring him to fight. And Robin was not one to turn away from a fight.

His father had told him not to fight on the first day of class, but Robin was about to punch this girl, which was completely against his own moral code. He rose from his desk and began to walk towards her. Seeing his friend was in danger, the large boy released his victim, who lay panting on the floor. Read head stomped towards Robin, smashing desks out of his way. He stopped behind the girl, towering over her head. The girl smiled, protected by her body guard she knew she was invincible. “Maybe you should rethink talking to me like that.” Robin sized up his opponents. The girl would be no problem, but the mammoth behind her looks like he could take on a hippopotamus. In all his fights, Robin had never gotten into a tussle knowing he might not win, but today could be the day that he tried. Robin squared his shoulders and locked his knees, preparing. Goliath flexed his shoulders letting a low growl slip through his teeth. As he pulled his arm back and clenched his fists the classroom door opened. Everybody froze as an older man with gelled white hair entered the room, holding a mathematics text book under his spindly arms. He looked at the group of children, and his face twisted with disappointment.

“Children,” he spoke darkly, “this is the first day of class. This no time to be picking fights.” He glowered at them. All the students returned to their seats, exchanging angry glances. The older gentleman rested his book on the teacher’s desk and turned to the board. He picked up the chalk and wrote Mr. Blud in large, white letters. He turned to the class and smiled. “Good afternoon class, my name is Mr. Blud, and I will be your mathematics 100 teacher this year.” He walked around his desk, “I know students today don’t like math, but I assure you, if you put your mind to it anything is possible.” He took a deep breath, and sat down in his chair, only to leap up again with a loud shriek. After rubbing his butt, he noticed a large tack on his chair. “OK…who put this on my seat?” He held the tack up, eyeing the classroom. No one moved, but Robin heard a chuckle. A thin boy with spiked hair covered his moth to hold back his laughter. He wore a yellow tee-shirt with a lightning streak across it. The larger boy next to him, with a cloud on his shirt, nudged lightning. They both exchanged excited glances and snickered. The teacher covered his face with his hands. _"Of course I get the violent kids and the idiot brothers..."_ Mr. Blud continued with the class, as robin drew doodles in his notebook. His last school was keeps and bounds ahead in their curriculum, so this year would be nothing but a long review.

After class, Robin was bathing together his books when the small brown haired boy from before practically jumped onto his desk.

“Hey,” the boy’s voice cracked as he smiled. “I just wanted to say thank you for sticking up for me back there. No one has ever stood up to Jinx and Mammoth before. You were really brave. Like superhero brave!” the boy’s green eyes grew large, imagining Robin in a cale fighting crime.

“Of course,” Robin remarked pulling his arm out of the boy’s grasp,” that’s just what I do. You shouldn't let people push you around like that.” Robin gave him a concerned look, but only received a large smile. He started walking away, but the boy perused him.

“Its ok, I have to deal with them a lot. I usually just avoid them, but I accidentally ran into jinx.” The boy let out a sigh as he caressed his hero figure, which now had one less arm. Robin felt bad for him, and offered to glue his figure up. “oh, no thanks,” the boy chirped,” I can fix it myself. I learned how from my friend. I am sure he brought some super glue, so everything will be ok. I have some super glue at home and a lot of time!" The boy seemed to be excited that Robin cared about him. ” Hey, Are you new here? I haven’t seen you around here before. This is my second year here!" No matter how Robin tried to end the conversation, the boy kept talking.” I could show you around, I mean since you are new. What class do you have next?”

“It’s English 203.” Robin started to walk faster, but the boy ran ahead.

“Oh, you don’t happen to have Mr. Slade do you?” Robin nodded. The boy shook his head. “That sucks.” He pointed down the corridor, “it’s down there to the right.” As Robin left the boy spoke up, “Hey, I didn't get your name!”

“It’s Robin.”

“Robin huh, my name is Garfield Mark, but you can call me Gar!”

“Hey Beast Boy!” It was the two boys from earlier, lighting shirt and cloud shirt. Lightning was waving at him. “Hurry up! We have to get to class and set up the ‘surprise’ for Mr. Freak.”

“Coming,” the boy shook Robins hand and ran towards them “And I told you not to call me that!” Robin’s head was spinning, too much conversation. He stumbled to his next class.  


	2. Chapter 2; Robin's Greatest Challange Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Robin still trying to deal with his new school, what surpassing people will he meet next?

Robin found room 203 behind a group of kids, who were all waiting for the last minuet in go inside. Not being one to wait, Robin opened the door and stepped in quickly, avoiding the looks from his classmates. The seats were all empty, and the whole class room had a heavy, unsettling mood to it. He thou of taking a seat in the back again, but a voice stopped him dead in his tracks. 

"Impressive, truly. I don't believe I have had a student brave enough or stupid enough to enter my room before the bell tolls." Robin turned slowly to see a man resting at the teacher's desk. He was a younger man, with black and orange hair. He looked stern, and his eyepatch added to his rough visage. He was reading a very worn copy of Sun Tuz' " Art of War" which he put down to get a good look at the student. "I see that this semester is going to be interesting." The bell echoed throught the halls as the flood of students entered the room, all clumping at the farthest back wall to get as far away from the teacher as possible. The air seemed to freeze over as Mr. Slade stood from his desk, and placed on hand on the white board, where he had written his name in pointed cursive. "Good morning students, if you can not read, my name is Mr. Slade. This class in English 2, so if you have the wrong room, I will give you three seconds to move on," his final words dripping with polite contempt. A boy ran from the pack and basically ripped the door off its hinges trying to escape the glare Mr. Slade was burning into his backpack. "Well, now that we have gotten rid of the weak, lets assign seats shall we?" Robin disliked how Mr. Slade's voice always sounded like he was above everyone, it put him on edge. 

Mr. Slade looked over the new batch of students like soldiers, deciding what each ones worth ment to him. " I want the best students to sit close to me, so students in the H.I.V.E program please sit." Three students in black and white matching outfits took their places at the front of the class. "Next...why don't we have Mr. Wayne join us in the front?" Robin was thrown aback for a second. How did he know who I was? " I know you because you are the only transfer student Jump High has had in three years. The principle made me aware of your coming." Mr. Slade gestured his left arm towards the seat directly in front of his desk, dareing Robin to take it. Robin, not one to back down from a challange, took the seat with a false of defiance that made Mr. Slade stare at him for an instant. There was only one seat left, the one next to Robin in the front row. " Ms. Trigon, if you would," Mr. Slade smiled, which sent chills down Robin's spine. A girl in a dark blue hoody floated silently though the crowd to the front, not making a sound. She had her hood up, hiding her face, which Mr. Slide didn't seem to mind. As she sat, Robin noticed her attitude seemed dark and introverted, like she didn't want to draw any attention to herself. "Good girl.." Slade droned as he eyed the young girl, who turned away from his gaze. "The rest of you have two minuets to find a seat. Anyone who is left standing when I am done gets detention." He pulled a stopwatch from his pants pocket and clicked the starter. Mad panic raged as everyone fought for seats in the back, but when the timer beeped, two unlucky boys were left standing. "Come and collect your detention after class." Slide turned to the board, writing a series of book and lessons on the board. "My class will not be one that you can pass by just listening. To make the grade in my class, you must have in telegenic, strength, and the ability to follow my instructions. I do not tolerate acting up of any kind, so if you stay quite and do your work you will fly under my radar. But, if you want to get extra credit or work when you start failing, you are sadly asking for what dose not exist. Now, the best student each semester will earn the title of "apprentice" and can take advantage of all its privaladges. The rest of you will have to survive on only your minds." He sent a dark glare across the room, causing many to shake in their seats. Robin was uneasy but not scared, he was more cautious of his new English teacher and the school semester ahead. The rest of the period was going over the syllabus, what books were required for the course, and what the chapters looked like. When the bell rang, students gathered their things quickly and rand from the room. Robin was getting ready to leave when the girl next to him spilled her books onto the floor. With a huff, she pulled back her hood, revealing her pixie cut black hair and red jewel in edged in her forehead. He went to help her get them, which she seemed less than thankful for. "Here." Robin handed the book of poems to the girl, which she took with a almost silent thanks you. She was gone as soon as she had her books, leaving Robin to wonder what she was about. Before he could do anything, the five minute bell rang, warning that Robin would be late for P.E. 

The P.E. Auditorium was the most advanced and competitive in the county, which is why Robin's dad had decided to enroll Him in Jump High. It was also the first school in the the county to accept special applicants. These students were accepted from the Kal-El program, which gathered people who were not human and made sure they got into schools and jobs that could handle their special abilities. When the program passed, it allowed everything from mutated individuals to aliens to gain citizenship and rights like everyone else. Robin's dad thought it was important that he learn about these students, to make him impartial when judging humans and others. The classes ranged from beginning P.E. To advanced martial arts and, for some, special self defense. Robin had begged his had to let him take advanced martial arts, but it had been the wise words of Grandpa Al that had made it so. The uniforms were grey and white, a pair of shorts and a tee with the Jump High logo ironed on. Robin's class had a total of twelve people, which Robin liked. Slammer class ment he could get more time with the teacher. The class gathered before a old woman, who sat sipping tea. Robin was confused how such a small and frail woman would help train him. She put her tea down, and used her stick to help her up. "Good afternoon class, my name is Chu-Hui, but you shall call me Master. And these will be my assistants." A tall stout man, a thin woman, and a hairy short man bowed from behind her. "You will refer to them as Snake, Monkey, and Bear." Robin didn't care, he was ready to fight. "In this class, there shall be no aids until we feel you are ready. That means no bow staffs, no gloves, and no dirty tricks." She eyed a boy who looked much older than the others. He looked like a senior, and seemed dangerous. "Katarou, since you have studied here before, why don't you help me in a demonstration?" The older boy stepped onto the mat with the old woman. Robin was worried for the Master, as the student Katarou had a few feet on her. With a bow they began, Katarou ran at her with all his strength. She avoided his grasp, and used her cane to snag the back of his shirt and pull him to the ground. With a sift flick of her arm, Katarou went sliding out of the battle area into a pile of equipment. "You are as you have always been, too eager to win." Robin let out a little laught, which caught Katarou's attention and anger. The Master bowed to her fallen student, then turned to her class. "Shall we begin?" Robin had never been so excited to start a class in his life.


End file.
